


Exit Strategy

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Holocaust references, M/M, Misogyny, Nazi imagery, Self-Defense, Sexual Harassment, Shaw is an asshole, the major character is shaw so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik quits his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

Erik can't help but be lonely when Charles leaves. Even though it would be ridiculous to fall for a client, Charles is good company. There's a gap in his schedule because Eli (an old and filthy rabbi from whom Erik had demanded a solemn oath that any and all molestation of little boys had been and would continue to be limited to consenting adults pretending) is in the hospital. Probably his last illness, the poor old lech, and Erik sighs as he listlessly cleans up for his afternoon appointment, an extremely boring businessman who pays exorbitant rates for extremely boring sex. Erik uses his hours of quiet to go over his finances in his head. He likes sex work fairly well, but he's getting old and so is the job. It's getting harder and harder to pretend to care and to pretend not to. He sighs, burying his face in the pillow and wishing it were the one in his own room (up on the top floor with everyone else who lives in) so it would still smell like Charles. Not that Charles will ever want him as a real lover. That's not how it works, and while he's reasonably sure that Charles really is kind, and would at least acknowledge him if they met on the street, he can't even be sure of that. He's not getting out for Charles anyway, so it's pointless. He's getting out for himself, because it's time. He grimaces, not looking forward to talking to Shaw. He's a good earner, and Shaw's a grabby asshole.

Charles turns out to be the only bright spot in the whole day. Mr. Boring is boring as ever, rolling Erik onto his belly and using way too much of that horrible coconut flavored lube as always as he shoves his stubby little cock in. If he had any finesse it could be a lot of fun, but it's just the usual selfish humping, like a damn teenage boy on his virgin's twin-size mattress. After him, Mr. Egotist takes a fucking call during a blowjob. Erik "slips," giving him a sharp and very unpleasant bite without breaking the skin. He has to give Mr. Egotist a discount, but it's worth it to hear him lying about spilling his coffee on himself. After him comes Ms. Shrill, who leaves him nursing a headache from her squealing and nausea from her idea of dirty talk. Protip: Erik does not like having his cock referred to as 'hot beef.' He supposes he should be grateful that it wasn't pork. After her comes Mr. Bloat, and the problem honestly is not that he's fat. Erik keeps himself in whipcord shape, but that's his choice and there are all kinds of ways to be. In fact, Mr. Bouncy is fatter, but is pleasantly squishy and has a beautiful, honestly sunny temperament and is the regular Erik will miss the most after Charles. Also, he's _clean_. Erik does not spend his time breathing through his mouth to survive the canned-artichokes-and-socks funk and fretting about the water stains on the ceiling the way he does with Mr. Bloat.

Finally the day is over. He can shower for the last time and get something to eat, wandering into Shaw's office with the taste of chicken and matzo balls on his tongue. It's a comfort in this place he hates so much. Shaw collects Nazi memorabilia. And has it all over the office instead of in some kind of curio room at home because he is an asshole.

"Erik! What can I do for you, my dear?"

"You can prepare my severance package, please."

"…What?"

"Shaw, I told you I was getting tired of the life, and the procedures are right in the handbook."

"So they are, but are you insane? You're in your prime!"

"Yes, and I'd like some of my prime for myself. I don't want to be an old gigolo looking at my drooping tits in the mirror and wondering what the hell happened."

"Erik, don't be silly." He gets up and comes around the desk, and Erik tenses for flight because even though he doesn't really believe in genetic memory, swastikas always make him uneasy on a very visceral level. Probably has something to do with the Nazis being the reason Erik grew up without grandparents. He grimaces at Shaw's hands on his shoulders.

"I don't generally make a habit of that, Shaw."

"Really? You honestly want to leave?"

"Yes. I do." Something ugly flashes in Shaw's eyes at that idea, but he covers it with a laugh and lets Erik leave. Erik spends the night packing, his skin crawling. He has always had good instincts, and has never bought Shaw's smarmy charm for a second. Still, Shaw does seem to be complying with the severance regs. He notifies all of Erik's regulars, instructs Reception to stop taking new appointments for him, and cuts him the generous check to which he is entitled. But he's also watching Erik, eyes creepier than ever. He had tried to get into Erik's pants early on only to be rebuffed, and now he's stuck talking to the bastard about health insurance when he really wants to be asleep.

And then something happens. Shaw suddenly has him over the desk and he's snarling about getting what he wants and Erik being a stuck-up bitch stupid enough to think he was worth something. Erik is strong, though, and shoves off the desk hard, getting enough space to throw Shaw down, but Shaw is fast and grabs his ankle, yanking him to the floor. He crawls onto his back and starts choking him, erection pushing into the small of Erik's back and making him angrier and more frantic than ever as his vision goes grey and his head spins. He snatches for a weapon, and finds one.


End file.
